


Breaking the Broken

by notthescarsyoucansee



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: D/s, D/s relationship, Dirty Talk, Dom!Steve, Dominant!Steve, F/M, Pain Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Submission as Catharsis, non-explicit reference to violence and death, steve rogers has a dirty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthescarsyoucansee/pseuds/notthescarsyoucansee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particularly bad mission, Captain America breaks to rebuild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Broken

Regular training was hard enough.  Intense, focused, occasionally painful.  Sparring after a mission, a really bad mission?  There weren’t words enough to describe just how bad it could get.  Just how overwhelming.  Just how deep into the fight they would get.  

 

In truth, she wasn’t even really seeing Steve anymore.  Just how horribly wrong everything had gone.  How one little bit of misinformation had gotten so many innocent people killed.  Some of them?  Children.  She could still see their little faces.  Could still feel the utter helplessness at being able to do nothing for them.  The thought was so all consuming that she found herself distracted and missed her mark entirely.  Which landed her flat on her back, with a supersoldier over her.

 

“Lost focus, Agent.  Made that too easy for me.”

 

She hated it when he did that.  When he called her “Agent”.  She knew why he did it.  It brought her back to her senses.  But it also made her angry.  Her eyes narrowed up at him and she used her legs, her knees, and the prone position of his body, to her advantage.  They came up, he went over, and her knees pressed his arms into the mat beneath.

 

“Better.  You’re learning.  Still made an error.”

 

Before she could question what, his legs were up and around her.  They twisted until she was pinned on her stomach.  Her arms trapped by his legs.  Which made her even angrier.  She’d still been distracted enough, upset enough, that she’d missed his legs.  Completely.  She bucked underneath him, did her best to throw him, but he had her pinned far too effectively for that.

 

“Give?”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Other way around, sweetheart.”

 

“Fuck.  You.”

 

The second time was through gritted teeth.  She was so angry that her eyes became more than just a little watery.  Again, she tried in vain to buck him off.  He simply held her down more firmly.  There would be bruises and, in the back of her mind, she knew he would be apologetic for them.  But she also knew he wasn’t going to let her up until she gave in.  And they both knew that wouldn’t be any time soon.  That he was aware was made all the more obvious by the fingers that she felt thread in her hair.  By the jerk in those dark locks that stretched her neck almost impossibly.  The minor pain made her grit her teeth again.

 

“Is this what you need, Agent?”

 

She growled softly.  Still, the anger surged through her.  But there was something else, something deeper.  Something that she _did_ need.  Something only he understood.  The soldier who’d seen so much, too much.  She was all too aware that he wouldn’t judge her for what she needed.  It didn’t make things any easier.  It didn’t make her relent any easier.  Which she knew he expected.  She refused to answer.  Refused anything more than another grind of her teeth as he tugged once more.

 

“Answer me, Agent.  Is this what you need?”

 

“Stop calling me that!”

 

“Answer my question, Agent.   _Now_.”

 

Her neck stretched again.  Just to the point of pain.  It was something she could hold fast to, that pain.  Which was why he did it.  As his body shifted back just the tiniest bit, she groaned.  Because he was suddenly pressed tight against her backside.  She forced teeth into her bottom lip to stop anymore noise.  She still wasn’t ready to relent, no matter how hard he pressed against her.  No matter how tight the fingers in her hair became.

 

“Tell me what you need.”

 

“I don’t _need_ a damn thing!”

 

“Tell me what you need, Agent.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“Not even on our worst day.  Now tell me what you need.”

 

The teeth on her lip bit down just a bit harder.  His distinct height advantage had made it easy for those last words to be murmured against her ear.  The anger shifted again.  Oh, it was still there.  Still burned in the pit of her stomach.  But now it burned right along side the need that he’d known was there.  Rather than try to buck him off this time, she tried to press against him.  That was when he teeth tugged hard on her ear.

 

“Tell me now.  Or I’ll let you go and walk right out of here.”

 

“No you won’t.”

 

“Agent…”

 

“Jesus fucking christ, just fuck me already.”

 

“You have a filthy mouth.”

 

Because he _knew_ what she needed, even before she’d said it, because he knew her head space all too well, she knew exactly what those words meant.  Before his body ever shifted off of hers.  Before he used the hand in her hair to jerk her off the mat.  She knew what he would do.  Though she refused to say it out loud just yet, she welcomed it.  She _needed_ it.  He spun her to face him.  The look on his face, in his eyes, nearly made her whine.  Any other time, her fingers would have fisted in his shirt, dragged him down into a crushing kiss.  Not this time, however.  This time she needed the control that he took.  

 

“On your knees, Agent.”

 

When she refused to comply, sheer stubborn will still holding strong, a sharp smack resonated in the room.  The heat stung her cheek where his palm met the soft flesh.  It made her eyes momentarily water, but wasn’t enough to truly hurt her.  Her knees wavered ever so slightly, as though she might sink to them, but she held her ground.  She wouldn’t give an inch.  Because she needed him to take those inches from her.  

 

“You’re going to get on your knees right now.  Or I’m going to _put_ you on them.  And then I’ll use that pretty little mouth just to get myself off, just for a little relief.  Come on your face and leave you that way.  Won’t let you get off at all.  Is that what you want?”

 

“Fuck.  Steve--”  she hissed.  It wasn’t often that he did this.  Wasn’t often that he got quite this dominant, quite this rough.  Only when he knew she needed him to.  The words were like a pure shot of need that pushed through her body and sank her to her knees.  Another small smack landed on her cheek and she narrowed her eyes up at him.

 

“What did you call me, Agent?”

 

“ _Captain_.”  

 

“Maybe I’ll do it anyway.  Since you can’t seem to remember your manners.  Treat you like the filthy mouthed little slut you are.  You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

 

Before she could answer, he jerked her head forward.  Her mouth moved over the material pressed against it, laved at the hardness that she wanted against her tongue.  He knew all too well what she wanted and purposely made her wait, though she could feel his struggle for control.  He ground himself against her lips and she whined.

 

“Desperate little slut.  Tell me what you want, Agent.”

 

“Your cock, Captain.  Please.  I need it.”

 

“What do you need?  Be specific or you know what happens.”

 

“Fuck my face, drive your cock into my throat, choke me on it.  Please.   _Please_.  I need it.”

 

In a flash, he freed himself from the jogging pants and underwear beneath them.  Not completely naked, just exposed enough that her tongue could dart out taste him.  Which earned her another smack.  She knew the rules, knew what she’d gotten herself into.  And she knew what he was about to give her.  It made her press her thighs together, the anticipation almost too much to bear.

 

“Open your mouth, Agent.  There better not be a hint of teeth.  Or I’ll just jerk off on you and go.  You won’t even get the face fucking you begged for.”

 

She did as she was told.  Her mouth opened, her tongue pressed out slightly.  At first, much to her whimpered frustration, he simply teased himself along her tongue.  The tip brushing pre-come back and forth along the muscle, then the head rolling across it.  When he pressed in further, it still wasn’t enough.  As he simply laid against her tongue, held himself still.  She fought the urge to shift, to move, to swallow more of him.  Finally, his free hand sank into her hair near the other that had held her so tightly the entire time and his hips began to work.  A slow pace to begin with, nearly a leisurely fuck, until he bumped her throat.  

 

The sound that she made wasn’t entirely human as he picked up the pace.  The rest of her body held carefully still as he began a more ruthless use of her mouth.  She reveled in the chance to finally simply let go.  In that moment, he used her and she allowed it, wanted it, need it.  Would not allow him to apologize for it later (though he would try).  She choked slightly on the length of him, the girth, as he pushed as far into her mouth as he could.  The choking sounds made him groan, made him move harder.  Until he finally whipped away from her mouth and began to stroke himself almost furiously.  She wanted to take him in hand, to do it herself, but she knew better.  She stayed still, kept her mouth open, and moaned low in her throat when the first drops of come hit her lip.  For anyone else, they’d have been done right there.  Spent because he was.  But he wasn’t just anyone.

 

There were no words between them as he jerked her back to her feet and spun her away from him again.  She closed her eyes as his hand palmed her ass roughly.  There was no doubt that she would be beyond sore by the time that they were done.  It didn’t matter.  She wanted the soreness, the reminder.  For reasons that she wouldn’t allow herself to think about in that moment.  A soft cry leapt from her throat when his hand connected sharply with that tender flesh through the material of her pants.  Another, then another, and she bit down on her lips again.  Forced herself to quiet.

 

“Are you allowed to touch without permission, Agent?”

 

“No, Sir.”

“What happens if you do?”

 

“You’re going to spank me until I’m red and shaking.”

 

“I think you secretly like it when I do.  That’s why you touched me, isn’t it?  I know it is.  Go ahead, beg for it.”

 

“----Please, Captain.  Ohgodplease.  I need you to bend me over and spank me.  Make it hurt.  Make it hard for me to sit down.   _Please_.”  

 

His hand finally released it’s tight grip on her hair.  The way that he bent her at the waist was anything but gentle and a sharp gasp slipped out when he jerked her pants and panties down just enough to uncover the skin of her backside.  She wanted to squirm, wanted to wiggle, wanted to press back to him.  Instead, she stayed very still.  Waited for the first blow to land.  And waited.  And waited.  And waited some more.  Until she let out a frustrated whine.  She could feel his eyes on her, but that was it.  For a very long time.  Her body began to ache with the strain of her position and her attempt to hold so very still.  She began to will herself not to whimper, not to beg, not to show him just how badly she wanted it.  That was when his fingers pressed between her legs.

 

“So fucking wet already.  Jesus christ, Agent.  Why?  Hmmm?”

 

“You _know why_.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I said you damn well know why!!”

 

He answered her smart remark with a sharp slap across her bare ass.  It made her teeth gather her lip again.  There would be no rubbing the skin between strikes.  No making sure she was comfortable.  It wasn’t about comfort.  She could feel the heat that began to raise in her skin with each new slap.  Still, she forced herself not to move, though each jolt threatened to topple her.  The sharp sting began to make her eyes water, but still she stayed silent.  She kept herself quiet until the spanking stopped a single digit plunged into her.

 

“Even _wetter_ than you were before.  What do you say?”

 

“Screw you.”

 

Another sharp slap on already tender flesh and he nearly growled, “What was that?”

 

“Th-thank you, Captain.”

 

“Good girl.  And you know what?  Since you’ve been such a good little slut, I think I’m going to let you fuck yourself on my finger.  Don’t hold back.  Or I won’t give you what you really want.”

 

The fight was back in her.  She wanted to argue him down.  Or maybe argue herself into another harsh spanking.  Instead, she began to shove herself onto the finger that pressed into her body.  Only gasping when he added a second.  That, she understood, too.  For all that she liked pain, for all that she needed it right now, her body needed preparation.  For them both.  So she worked herself on those fingers, harder and faster.  Her body began to relent, even when her mind did not.  She spiraled, pushed ever closer to the edge.  She was nearly there, so close that she could feel the burn low in her belly, when he jerked his fingers free.  The cry of frustration was loud and long and she shuddered as he jerked her head up.  As he forced his fingers into her mouth.

 

“Clean my fingers good.  And wiggle those hips while you do.  Use that little ass of yours to show me just how much you want me to tear you apart, Agent.”

 

Though she did as she was told, cleaned his fingers with gusto and swayed her hips back and forth, she did so with a soft growl.  Which only earned her a laugh.  Which made her retaliate with teeth in his flesh.  He yelped at the sudden sensation and a smug smirk formed on her face.  She tried very hard to hold to that when his hand found her hip.  When she felt the hardness of him against her.  She waited for him to make her beg, waited for him to say anything at all.  Instead, with a sharp and unexpected thrust, he filled her.  It was her turn to yelp.  

 

“Smart-mouthed little slut.  You like that, don’t you?  Like it when I fill you up, make you take it?”

 

She was so stunned, her body reeled so hard from the mixture of pleasure and pain, that she only managed to murmur, “Y-yes, Sir.”

 

“I’m gonna fuck you until you scream.  You’re gonna come for me harder than you ever have before.  You want it, don’t you, Agent?  Tell me how bad you want it.”

 

“S-so bad, Captain.  Need you to fuck me, break me, ohgodplease.  I need it so, so b-bad.”

 

She couldn't have explained why she slipped from her anger to her submissiveness so easily, but she didn’t have to, either.  He didn’t need her to.  He simply gripped her hips bruisingly tight and began to pound away at her in earnest.  She felt like a rag doll in his hands as he set his punishing rhythm.  The taunts ceased as his body did the work for him.  As each sharp thrust made her hips arch more, made her attempt to take him even deeper.  He cursed under his breath about the tightness of her, the neediness of her.  He bucked hard, moaned about just how close he was, about how she’d better get there first.  The second his thumb found that sensitive little bundle of nerves and began to work it in time with his thrusts, she obliged.  The world swam white and her knees threatened to give out as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her.  Several moments, and a few erratic thrusts later, he followed suit.

As she came down from that high, her body could do little more than hang limply in his grip.  She was a sweaty, exhausted, come soaked mess.  He’d worn her out, physically and emotionally.  They’d both known that was the ultimate goal and, still, she felt tears prick the corners of her eyes.  The anger had subsided and she was left able to quietly deal with the sadness left in its wake.  He understood that too, she knew, and he proved it all the more by the way he slipped gently out of her body and curled her up into his arms.  Her face buried against him, though she felt a little bit bad about it, as the remnants of his first orgasm were now mixed with sweat all over it.  

 

“They were just kids, Steve.”

 

“I know, baby.  I won’t forget their faces, either.”

 

“I hate this.”

 

“So do I.  That’s why we do what we do, though.  Because, sooner or later, we’re gonna be able to stop things like this.  You’ve just gotta trust me and believe we’re doing the right thing.”

 

“You know I do.”

 

“Good.  Now, let’s get you cleaned up and home.  Think I owe you some pretty spectacular after care.”

  
Her head leaned against him a bit more.  She was suddenly so exhausted that she wasn’t entirely certain she’d be able to stand as he gently cleaned her up.  Her eyes slipped shut and she murmured, “I love you.”  His softly uttered, “I love you, too,” was barely caught as she allowed herself to drift off in the safety of his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This work literally came out of nowhere. It was simply supposed to be a short drabble about Steve comforting the OFC post mission and it turned into a D/S catharsis fic. Dommy!Steve is very loud and very insistent and there may be more of him to come.
> 
> The character of Steve Rogers/Captain America belongs solely to Marvel and the author claims no ownership herein. Only the original character belongs to the author.


End file.
